


That Green Light

by JustMeAndLife (LoveFromLiloandNarry)



Series: Love is the Light [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Children, College, Death, F/M, Future, Grief, Love, Marriage, Sadness, Soul mate, happiness, highschool, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFromLiloandNarry/pseuds/JustMeAndLife
Summary: Elena Gilbert seems like she's Got it all  , she's the top of her class , has amazing friends and family , However she is stuck at a red light when it comes to her love life .. that is until she meets Damon Salvatore will she finally get the green light and change her life around for good ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a new delena story I decided to create hope you enjoy please leave some feedback I need it ! I beg you!

_Prologue_

"Elena, Hurry your pretty body along now! I have exactly twenty minutes to get to this gala , do you hear me twenty minutes!" Caroline shouted to the brunette sat fastening her heels upstairs.

"Yeah I heard you princess keeps your crown on!" Elena shouted back quickly fixing her hair and walking down the hall. "Eeeek! You look Amazing 'Lena" the blonde chirped when she caught sight of her best friend.

"You're just saying that because you picked the dress" Elena replied rolling her eyes. She was dressed in a gorgeous Red fitted dress that showed off her unbelievable curves and stunning complexion perfectly.

"No I'm saying it because I think my bestest friend in the whole world is beautiful! Is that so wrong of me ?" Caroline mocked , placing her hand against her chest. 

"Well.. when you put it that way" Elena smirked joining her friend at the door.

"Now come on! Can't miss our first gala as college students now can we!" The blonde squealed excitedly. The two had just began their first year at Whitmore college , Elena studying to be a Doctor whilst Caroline had began a fashion degree. The college had asked them as part of the college tradition to help organise the charity gala and of course Caroline had jumped at the opportunity to get her friend out.

"Remind me why I let you drag me into this again?" Elena asked.

" Oh come on 'Lena, it's obvious you want to meet someone let's face it your love life sucks! I mean you haven't been with anyone since you lost your V to matt for christs sake! That's what 2 years nearly?" Caroline exclaimed.

"hey! Like you're any better you're still not over Tyler and it's been like seven months so you're in the same boat as me!" Elena said smiling at her friends face.

"I am to over it! I have my eyes set on that Guy in your class .. Stefan is it? I mean let's face it you won't go for him will you?" Elena just shook her head and laughed.

"Go for it Care! I won't stop you it's about time and who knows maybe it's my time too.." 

...........................................………........


	2. Chapter 1- Reaching Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lives cross paths

_Elena's POV:_

We finally arrived at the Gala , with 5 minutes to spare might I add and already i wished I could be at home curled up in a ball. Going out just wasn't my thing anymore .. not since me and Matt split up anyway , it's been tough on me I've hit the Red light of my love life and right now I'm stuck there.

Caroline keeps telling me to go out , have some fun , meet someone new ! But I don't know something just isn't right about it . Maybe it's just me being silly old Elena being stupid and holding on to my first love , Matt was that boy you just can't shake. I keep reminding myself that it was his decision to leave and go to New York but I always manage to find a way to convince myself it's my fault he left , like I wasn't good enough for him. I felt as Caroline dragged me over to the champagne and I rolled my eyes , this girl can't handle her drink and I'm not about to let her make a show of her self.

"Nu-uh no way! You're not drinking tonight you spent way too much time perfecting your look to mess it up. Now let's keep moving the orange juice awaits!" I chirped pushing her over to the juice table and grabbing us a glass of pure orange juice each.

"Urggghh you're no fun! I can't believe I brought you!" She growled pouting like a child. I just laughed and dragged her over to the dance floor where many of our friends where stood, including the Salvatore she's been drooling over for months.

"Actually forget what I said , I know exactly why I brought you .. I'll see you in a bit this girl's got some flirting to do." She winked walking over making me giggle. 

I watched from a distance as my best friend walked confidently over to Stefan. Now that I'm thinking about it they'd make a pretty cute couple.. if she manages to keep her jealous side in check that's always been her worst enemy when it comes to relationships. Who knows maybe Stefan Salvatore will be the person to change that.

Ten minutes passed and she was still stood giggling away with him so I decided to go mingle ... I wasn't going to show how lonely I was no way! I'm a strong individual I can do this.

As I made my way over to My brother and his girlfriend Bonnie I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me .. god I really need to socialise more I'm becoming a paranoid hermit.

"'Lena!! Hi you look so amazing !" Bonnie said happily rushing over to hug me . Me , Bonnie and Caroline have known eachother since we was kids, so I was more than happy when her and my baby bro started dating. Bonnie had her hair curled in tight ringlets that dropped down nicely on her shoulders while her amazing figure was showed off perfectly in a stunning royal blue gown.

"Thanks Bon, you look incredible too by the way , my brother is a lucky boy" I smiled gently when we pulled back from the hug.

"I think you mean she's lucky to have me , I mean look at me sis I scrub up pretty  nicely don't you think" Jeremy said walking up behind Bonnie. We both rolled our eyes as I moved to hug him gently.   "What ever helps you sleep at night, J " I said smirking.

He pushed me softly as I laughed , I missed him so much lately . Ever since our parents died it's always been me , him and my aunt and uncle in law. Life has been rough but no matter what he was my hero even though he's younger he some how manages to save me from myself.

"So how has college been?" He asked wrapping his arm around Bonnie.             "It's amazing! I love it there honestly , how is life at home without me huh?" I replied taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Boring to be honest .. I miss your mess , your annoying morning songs and most of all I just miss your personality .. please tell me you have a break soon." He said looking genuinely sad , tears formed in my eyes as I reached for his hand.

"I'll be home as soon as I can I promise Jer, I'm not going anywhere ok?" I said softly . He nodded his head whilst squeezing my hand in return.

Bonnie then coughed softly as to lighten the mood , which to be honest I'm grateful for. The more I see Jeremy like this the more I want to leave college and come home.

"On a lighter note , you're totally being checked out by that unbelievably hot guy over there." Bonnie said smirking as she nodded her head to someone in the corner. 

I turned my head slowly and as I did I swear i felt as though the whole world stopped for a second , I was unsure of what I would face but I have never seen anyone as gorgeous as him. His colbalt blue eyes where piercing and his gorgeous toned body was being shown perfectly through his tight tuxedo. His dark raven hair making him seem mysterious and sexy ... good thing I like mysteries.

Thats when I realised he was now smirking walking slowly towards me and I couldn't help the little squeak that left my mouth. This isn't real there is no way this guy has noticed me out of all the girls in the room it has to be a mistake .. but I wasn't it was real and he was stood right in front of me , a kind genuine smile appearing upon his beautiful features. 

"Hi.." Gosh his voice is so husky it's hot.

" Ermm hey.." I said shyly , smiling at him as best I could. I was a bundle of nerves at this point nothing like this ever happens to me.

" So beautiful, what's your name?" He said gently.

"I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert" I said looking up into his eyes , right now I couldn't focus on anything else.

" Nice to meet you .. I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book will be updated every Saturday and Sunday all summer long and I promise I will try to keep on schedule! Also the Teaser trailer for this book is now on YouTube go check it out That Green Light (Delena Fanfic) Teaser Trailer - much love :)


	3. Chapter 2 - Hold the traffic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena starts to let her walls fall but with the mysterious Damon do the same ?

_Damons POV:_

She's one of them people that walk into a room and instantly everyone's eyes are on them even if they don't realise it. She's beautiful. In one word that's what she is , those gorgeous brown doe eyes and long eyelashes that make your heart stop when she blinks that's what I need .. them moments where your breath is taken away just by a simple look.

After losing Lexi, I haven't been able to feel this way.. it felt wrong like I was betraying her . It's only been 6 months maybe it is too so-No! I need to do this i need to move forward in my life and this is the perfect place and time to do it .

That's when she looked over .. god those eyes make me melt . I smirked to myself before taking a deep breath and finally walking over.

I could see her blush and quickly put her head down. I know this girl will be the death of me already she's so adorable . I wonder if she's only just started college , I definitely haven't seen her around before.

"Hi.." I said smiling softly .

" Ermm hey.." She replied shyly , smiling one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen my way.

" So beautiful, what's your name?" I said gently.

"I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert" She said finally looking up into my eyes , right in that moment I couldn't focus on anything else.

" Nice to meet you .. I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore" I said lowering my voice slightly . I don't know why but I'm trying really hard to impress this girl.

"Damon.. I like it , it suits you very mysterious " she said smirking. Woah I didn't expect that boost of confidence, she seemed so shy.

"Well thankyou Elena .. so are you a student ?" I asked , I really wanted to get to know her more.

"Yeah I'm a first year , studying to be a doctor actually .. I love it here , how about you ?" Ohhh so she's in my brothers class , why hasn't he mentioned the goddess he shares a lesson with every day.

"So you know by baby brother I'm guessing , and I'm majoring in law I'm very argumentative so you could say it's my destiny ." I chuckled as she smiled and moved her hair out of her face.

"Yeah Stefan ? He's great my friend is over there with him now. I hope he's ok " she laughed .

"He'll be fine trust me" I smiled . Stef will be just fine with blondie he's had his eye on her for a while now.

"So law huh? That's amazing I wish I had the patience " she said smiling brightly. This girl was so amazing and definitely one of them people you just connect with .. I love that about her.

" It's more about how persuasive you are .. I guess you can tell me if I have that when I ask you to dance .. so Miss Gilbert would you like to object this dance ?" I said smirking as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Well Mr Salvatore , with you giving me that look how could I ?" She said rolling her eyes and taking my hand as I led her over to the dance floor.

Just as we step on Ed sheeran began to play and I couldn't have asked for a better moment. I slowly wrapped my arm around her waist as I grabbed her hand with my other . I gasped slightly as she pressed herself close to me and held onto my shoulder. 

"So Damon.. do you do this often or are you secretly a professional dancer?" She asked looking at me with a small smirk.

"Well Elena I will have you know I used to dance a lot at my family parties .. my dad owns one of the top law firms hence why they where always so fancy." I said laughing .

"Wow impressive , following your dads footsteps it's so sweet" she spoke squeezing my hand.

"What about you ? You're not too bad yourself." I said , gently leading her across the dance floor.

"My dad taught me actually , I used to always use his toes as a guide until finally my night came and I won homecoming queen and danced with Matt Donovan! I'm a natural you could say ." She said winking , I let a small chuckle escape my lips before spinning her around softly.

"Your dad sounds like an amazing man, nothing shows true father hood more than a man who lets his toes be trampled ." I chirped breathing in her sweet scent as I did , she smelt like one of those vanilla candles you get mixed with the scent of her perfume and I loved it.

"Yeah.. he was , he was one of them people who you could walk up to and instantly feel comfortable around." She said softly tearing up.

"That's where you get it from then .. but what do you mean was?" I asked her raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"Both my parents passed away 2 years ago .. it's been hard but I'm glad I got something that reminds people of my father .. " I could feel my heart break for her .

Losing Lexi was one of the hardest experiences of my life , I couldn't imagine losing my family the way she has. 

"I'm sorry Elena , but after only five minutes of knowing you I can tell you're a real credit to their memory." I said sincerely as I brushed a pieces of her hair behind her ear.

She looked up and smiled before leaning in close.

" Thankyou .. that really means the world to me .." that's when she met my lips with one of the softest kisses I've ever experienced.

"You're welcome.." I breathed as she pulled away . The song slowly came to an end and we finally managed to look away from eachother to see that most eyes where on us.

"Elena! Oh my god that was amazing! You guys just stole the show without even realising!" A voice cheered rushing over. I looked to the side and noticed my brother smirking.

" Wow brother .. I forgot how good of a dancer you are!" Stefan said walking up to us behind Caroline.

I smiled and shook my head softly. I haven't felt anything like this in months and right now nothing could ruin my mood.

"How about we all get some air out side ?!" Caroline exclaimed , clearly looking for any excuse to get the details.

"Sure.. you guys coming?" Elena asked . I nodded my head I mean how could I refuse after the moment we just shared.

As we all began to walk to the entrance , Stefan slowly stopped me by grabbing my arm.

" Damon.. I just want you to know I'm really happy for you , I haven't seen this brother in a while and I've missed him . I know Lexi's death ruined you but seriously I think this is it .. maybe this is what you need to move on" He said softly.

"Wait.. hold the traffic Stef , yeah it's unreal how much I like this girl after five minutes but do you really think I could just let go of what's happened? I can't brother .. it hurts too much still please just don't push me " I said frowning my brow.

" Don't worry I won't .. I'm just saying that I really do believe she's the one . Elena Gilbert is your green Light brother I just know it .."

.........................................................

_Elena's POV:_

_Oh god , oh god , oh god ! I can't believe I kissed him! What was I thinking he's going to think I'm so desperate.. I mean he met me five minutes ago ten at the most! Gosh I'm such a loser why can't I just play it cool. I basically told him one of my most personal parts of my life all because he made me feel special._

_I will never learn.. I bet when he comes out he'll want to leave that's the only reason he agreed to come out I can tell._

"Elena Gilbert , my dearest friend kissing the one and only Damon Salvatore . Future billionaire and Lawyer!" Caroline exclaimed dragging my to stand on the stairs outside.

"Shush! I don't want to be even more humiliated!" I said putting my hand over her mouth.

"My kissed aren't that bad are they?" I heard and slowly turned to see Damon and Stefan stood smiling.

"No! That's not what I Meant.. I mean I just - I guess what I'm trying to say is .. sorry" I stuttered, turning the exact same shade of red as my dress.

"Don't apologise, it's fine I really liked it .. almost as much as I like you" he said grabbing my hand and rubbing it.

"Oh thank god!" I said relieved hugging him . 

"I guess that's a relief?" He said laughing as I pulled back.

"Yes! You have no idea how many times I've gone and kissed someone at the wrong time! I'm really bad I just wear my heart on my sleeve - and I'm rambling on again I'm sorry!" I exclaimed only to be cut off by him crashing his lips onto mine .

This time I didn't hold back , I let myself just melt in his arms .. this is what I've been waiting for to feel this way when I kiss someone . I feel as though my heart is about to beat out my chest and I love it.

"Maybe you two should get a room .. the hotel here has plenty of them." Caroline chuckled throwing her bag at us.

"Hey! Why don't you take your own advice Stefan is practically undressing you with his eyes right now!" I said smirking as I made Stefan snap out of it.

"Mmmm good idea, have fun you two!" She said dragging Stefan away.

" Sooo Miss Gilbert what now?" Damon asked .

" I was thinking this dress is really uncomfortable and i really need to just let loose.." I said smirking flirtatiously.

" Well maybe I could help.." he said whispering in my ear making goosebumps appear.

" Id appreciate that very much.." I whispered back kissing his neck.

"Hmmm let's get going then , only two flights of stairs till we can be free." He said laughing as he scooped me up making me squeal.

Ive never felt more alive since my parents died than I do right now .. one thing for sure is he is my Green Light no more being stuck at red, Elena Gilbert is moving forward!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment what you think I'd really appreciate it !


End file.
